I'm tired of being weak
by Chikyo-sama02
Summary: Kagome is loosing her power as a miko and goes on a jurney on own. 1 and a half year later she comes back. Whats new inside and outside? InuKago 2OC
1. Chapter1:I'm tired of being weak

I don't own Inuyasha in reality but in my dreams... :P

I'm sorry for the wrong spelling. I can speak English well but when it comes to writing...pfff...it realy sucks!

Inuyasha: A nother stupid fanfic from you!

Me: Hey! If you don't want to be in it, than you don't have to... But than Kagome is going to be with some other sexy boy, that I made up! Original Character! And he will be so much better than you, and...

Inuyasha: OKAY! OKAY ALREDY! Keh! Stupid authors and their stupid way of thinking!

Me: I heard that you studid dog!

Inuyasha: Om yeah? You idiotic anime maniac!

Me: Yes, I'm one, problem?

"Bang""Bang"

Inuyasha and me holding our heads

Kagome: Stop it alredy! Both of you ar so childish!

Me: But I'm the author Kagome, why did you hit me? You know that I can do everything in this fic... For example, write you in to embarassing moments. "Evil smile"

Kagome: Then I quit of your fic.

Me: You can't.

Kagome: Yes I can!

Me: No!

Kagome: Yes!

Me:NO!

Inuyasha: Um...

Kagome and Me: YOU SHUT UP!

Inuyasha: All right! Seeeeeeeesh! Just write your stupid fic alredy! And finnish it soon!

Me: Gosh! I totally forgot the fic! Ready, Set, GO!

1. chapter: I'm not weak!

Inuyasha and the other were fighting with a demon. Inuyasha, with his sword, Sango, with her boomerang, Miroku with his staff and Kagome with her bow and arrows. And Shippo and Kirara, they were hiding behind a bush. Kagome for some reason was loosing her powers, and her arrows didn't had much spiritual energi. The others realised it as well, but didn't said a word, because they would upset the girl.

- Kaze no Kizu! - yelled our feavorite hanyou as the attack hit the demons arm and took it.

- Hiraikotsu! - yelled Sango and hit the demons other arm.

- Rest in peace! - sad Miroku as he hit the the head of it.

Kagome took down her bow and arrow. In her eyes there was sadness and confusion.

- This sucks... Why do you always kill it before I can help too?

- We just don't want you to get hurt or something, Kagome-chan. - said Sango, fast, too fast.

- Liars. As if I was hurt in the past because if something like that! I hate it when you all lie to me! - said the girl and stormed off to the forest.

- Stupid girls and they habits...

- Inuyasha! Don't say that. You know that to that Lady KAgome is loosing her powers for some reasons. How would you react if you don't know wwhats up and we don't let you fight?

- Hmmm... But I'm not loosing it.

- Idiot... - said Shippo.

- What was it brat?!!

- Ah! Nothing!

- Good!

With Kagome in the forest

She was just running and running. Her black hair flew back because of the wind, along with tears from her eyes.

"Why are they acting so strange lately? Why aren't they telling me?" Than she fell.

- Ow! That hurt. - She said as she felt something wet and hot went down on her faice. She took her hand and touched her head to see what is it. When she reached the top of her forehead she grimaced in pain. Than looked to her hand to se what was the wet thing. Blood, her blood, from the fall. From a little fall she was bleading... She had enough.

- I'm tired of being so weak. I'll go far away where I can train and when I'm ready, I come back. - she looked behind, she knew, that Inuyasha would be there any seconds because of the smell of her blood. She took out her jewel shards, looked at thewm, and closed her eyes.

"Please jewel shards, grant me one wish, let it be a barrier around me, and that, no one can touch me. And letr me become strong."

It granted it. A pink barrier appierd as well as Inuyasha.

- Kagome! I smelled your blood! Are you alright? - when he wanted to touch Kagome, his hands were torn away and then he saw the barrier around her. - Kagome? What's thew meaning of this?

- I'm sorry. But I have to go and beacome strong, so that I can fight like youm Sango or Miroku. So I1m going on a jurney around in Japan to study techniks and stuff. Don't follow me, please.

- NO! I'm not letting you go! Are you out of your mind?! It's VERY DANGEROUS! I'm not giving the premison to you to go!

- I wasn't asking it! I'm tired of being weak. When I'm done I come back! I promise. - Kagome said and then the jewel shards felt Kagome's last wish. "Let me hold Inuyasha alittle, than the barrier can appier again."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha to herself and the hanyou hugged her to himself. He hugged her, like she was his life line.

- Please don't go! You can sit me whenewer you want! You can go back home whenewer you want! Yust don't go!

- No. I must go, goodbye.

Kagome gived her a soft, light kiss on the mouth than the barrier appiered again. Inuyasha couldn't move from the shock and sadness. He watchd it, as Kagome, his one and only TRUE love walk away into the shadows of the forest. The boy still heard her reason in his ears to go: I'm tired of being weak! Than one and a true tear left his eyes. Hew wanted but couldn't cry...

I'm tired of being weak! he heard that again as the wind came up.

How was it? I hope you liked it! If I get at least 3 reviewes than I'm going tto continue...


	2. Chapter2:Wonderfull dream that we shared

(I'm sorry for the wrong spelling. I can speak English well but when it comes to writing...pfff...it realy sucks!)

Inuyasha: OMG! How could you write something like that?!

Me: Because I wanted to write something like this? Got a problem?

"Bang""Bang"

Kagome: I think I told you guys in the previous chapter that don't do this!

Me growing

Inuyasha: I think you done it this time Kagome... I think this bitch is totally kill you for this.

Kagome: ooops... i totally forgot what she said... And I didn't said that if I were you...

Me:Kaaagooomeeee! Iiiinuuuyaaashaaaaa!

Inuyasha and Kagome: We better run!

Me: Come back here you! Okay, don't come back, but the story is going to be a real fucked up story for you two!

They walk back slowly...

Me: So... What did the terms of being in a fic told you?

Inuyasha: Not to call the author names and don't complain.

I look at Kagome.

Kagome: Not hurt the author even if he/she gets on your nerves because she is going to mess up your life in his/her fic...

Me: Good! Now back to my story and if you say a word about it again, you know what's going to happen!

they stand like soldiers

Kagome and Inuyasha: Yes ma'am!

2. chapter: Wonderfull dream that we shared

Inuyasha stood there untill the others came.

- Inuyasha? What happend? – asked Sango and Miroku.

- Where's Kagome? – asked the little kitsune.

- Inuyasha? – asked all.

They looked into his eyes. There was sadness and lonleyness and a little love.

- She left. She left us… - he whisperd slowly.

- Who left us? – asked Miroku.

- Kagome… She went for… for…

- WHAT? Kagome is gone? Why didn't you stoped her, you dog? – said and angry Shippo.

- Shoppo that's enough! – said Sango and Miroku.

Sango went to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder.

- Tell us what happend.

Inuyasha throw himself into Sangos arms and cried. The others were shocked. If he was this sad it was a big problem.

- She left to train herself because she said she is tired of being weak. She had the jewels power and she called herself weak… And do you know what was the last thing se did? She kissed me!

The others eyes went bigger from this.

- And me stupid didn't do anything, didn't say anything! There was the perfect place and time and I couldn't say it because I was in shock and I was scared. I wanted to hold her back, I wanted to get in her way but I couldn't move, I just stod therewhy couldn't I move… Now she thinks that I wanted her to go! I'm so stupid! – at the end of it, he was shaking like a tree in a big storm and when it loses it is come down. So as Inuyasha, he lost it and passed out.

With Kagome

She walked lonley in the woods. Tears and emotions in her eyes.

„I'm sorry Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. But I had to come. When I go back, I return all the saving that you done for me."

She walked untill it was night and she was at a lake. There was fireflys everywhere. She walked to the lake, taked of her shoes and socks and went in. The water was cold, but she didn't mind. She was thinking.

„How am I going to train?" than she got out, sat under a tree and fell asleep with the barrier still around her. She had a dream, that was the most saddest, cutest and wonderfull dream in her life, but it wasn't a real dream.

------The dream------

She was at a glass wall. At the others ide there was Inuyasha.

- Kagome!

- Inuyasha!

They said at the same time and launched themselfs to the glass. They tried to brake it but it didn't work. They lied down to the floor next to the glass as if they were lieing next to each other. They had one hand on the glass.

- Kagome? Why did you left me? – asked the hanyou whit sadness in his eyes.

- I'm sorry, but I had to go train. I'm tired…

- You're tired of being weak, I know that, but it doesn't matter to us if you weak or strong! We like and love you the way you are. A beautifull, kind hearted, sweet Kagome. There are times that when we can't defeat something you defeat it! You're not weak! Please come back to us!

Kagome had tiers in her eyes and they fell down.

- Thank you… but I have to beacome strong. Not for me, not for you, for the world. To kill Naraku I have to become as level as all of you.

Inuyashas eyes closed and opened with understandingness in his eyes and a sad smile.

- Okay, just please hurry back! I can't stand it to being separeted from you, and then the wall dissapiered and the two hugged. Kagome looked up and immediatley closed her eyes. Inuyashas lips touched hers.

- I love you Kagome!

- I love you Inuyasha!

Their chlotes slowly went down and they had a beautifull time together, not knowing something. This wasn't a dream at all. The jewel granted her last thing on her mind. „Let me speak and see Inuyasha in our dreams."


End file.
